fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Light VS Dark: Crossover
This Project is Finished! There will still be updates though. Also, Do not edit without permission from MikuLuigi07. Light VS Dark: Crossover is a fighting video game developed by JovanniUribe07 and MikuLuigi07 and published by SEGA for the Nintendo Switch. This game crosses over with 8 different franchises. The game plays silimar to Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite, which was it's inspiration. This game was originally made by JovanniUribe07, but with permission, MikuLuigi07 took it over after he canceled the original version. Due to this, there are some differences. Story Mode: Darkness Prevails Story Mode: Darkness Prevails Darkness Prevails is the story mode of Light VS Dark: Crossover. On a random day, out of nowhere, various villains joined forces and have taken over the world. 90 days later, the Light Resistance strikes back in order to find the Elements of Harmony hoping that with it's power, they can stop the bad guys and save the world. *This page does contail spoilers from Darkness Prevails, so it's recommanded that you check out that page first. Arcade Arcade Mode is a bit like other fighting games. You go through 7 rounds, the first 6 with the CPU players using a different Element of Harmony per battle, and the last battle against distain clones of yourself. In the end, you fight King Mercenare. You have two choices, fight as a tag-team, or fight solo. * Tag Team: Play with 2 fighters. You can send a player back to heal. * Solo: Only 1 fighter fights for them self. You can't escape for health, but your health is a bit more than doubled. You also must choose the difficulty. It's unknown what the difficulties are. Here's how the rounds work. You unlock a character's ending if you win, but it only applies for the person who deliever the final blow to King Mercenare. You also unlock the participating players' 3rd palette swaps. Tournament Tournament is like other fighting games. You keep fighting in rounds and try to make the top. You can play against human and CPU players. There are many setups for the tournament. Afterwards, you choose the playable characters and the palette swaps. After that, the grid will randomly place the competitors. You can rerandom the grid. The winners of the tournament will have their 4th palette swap unlocked, unless they're a CPU player. Free Battle Free Battle is oviously free play. In free battle, you have the choice to ether fight against a friend or a CPU player. Afterwords, you have two choices, fight as a tag-team, or fight solo. You can also choose the CPU's level difficulty. Training Training is like free play, except the AI doesn't move unless you choose to. You can use this mode to practice combos. Stages There are 32 playable stages in the full game. 14 of them are starter stages and the other 18 must be unlocked via Darkness Prevails. All the stages, minus Undefined - Training Area, appear in Darkness Prevails. Starter Unlockable Unlocking Critera Playable Characters There are 36 playable characters in the game, not counting alt. characters. Half of them are starter stages and the other half must be unlocked via Darkness Prevails. All the characters appear in Darkness Prevails. Starter Unlockable DLC Unlocking Critera Rivalry Main Themes Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are used as a handicap during battle. You can also choose to fight without an Element of Harmony. They are pretty much like the Infinity Stones from Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite. You will see the players wear the chosen Element of Harmony. Tip: The Element of Magic uses it's classic design and not it's modern design. Palette Swaps Each character has 4 palette swaps, with some having exceptions. After choosing a character, you must choose a palette swap. Once a palette swap is chosen, that palette swap is unavailable for the other player. List of Palette Swaps Speeches Speeches are what a character says ether before a battle, or text after a battle. There are loads of special speeches for when someone's teamed up or against each other. List of Speeches Quotes Quotes are what people say. Most noticeably when someone calls someone out or when using an Element of Harmony. They are seprate from speeches since they always say the quote. List of Quotes Non-Playable Characters Non-Playable characters are as the name says, non-playable characters. They all only appear in Darkness Prevails. Cutscenes Only Captured in Dark Lair - Prison These characters are held prisoner in Dark Lair - Prison. All of them appear in the background inside crystals. Detransformed Detransformed characters are untransformed versions of characters. All detransformed characters appear in Darkness Prevails. Some characters detransform when defeated. If they are revived from the Element of Kindness' storm effect, they will transform back while getting back up. All transformation characters involves a human and a pixie, kwami, or an akuma. The human fights while the pixie, kwami, or akuma forms into something to make them transform. Transformed Transformed characters are the opposite of detransformed characters. They transform during a special. Not all transformation characters appear in Darkness Prevails. If a character is transformed when defeated, they detransform back to their normal appearance. *(^) Also appears as a boss battle. Enemies Enemies are non playable characters that must be defeated. All of the enemies are Darkness Prevails exclusive. When battling, enemies have their own moveset, but there's not much variery of them. Enemies has no special moves, but they can use the Elements of Harmony. Battling Background Boss Battles Boss Battles are unplayable characters that must be defeated. A majority of bosses are Darkness Prevails exclusive. Boss Battles usually stay in the background, but ethier show up to the battlefield for you to attack or something shows up in the battlefield which can be attacked back to the boss. Boss Battles have their own special moves, but can't use the Elements of Harmony. *(^) Appears as a transformation in battles. *(*) Appears in Arcade Mode as the boss battle. Tip: Some boss battles have 2 themes. Downloadable Content Differences from the Original Version * Yo-Kai Watch & Puyo Puyo were added in the full game. ** Yo-Kai Watch was non existent. ** Puyo Puyo was normally a DLC pack. * Five Nights at Freddy's & Yandere Simulator were cut. * All series has 3 fighters minimum. * Some characters have a secret character in their character slot. ** Their stats and move set is the same. Their voice and names are different. *** Sometimes, their Level 3 special is different. * Characters have their own themes. * Some characters detransform when they're defeated. * Chaos Emeralds were replaced with the Elements of Harmony. ** You can also choose an Element of Harmony to use during battle. * Arcade Mode was added. * Tournament Mode was added. * Stage Titles are different. * Japanese names have been added. * DLC shows up 1 by 1 instead of being in a pack. ** Packs still appear and can be bought. Trivia * This is one of the few games where Mario and Luigi has dialogue. ** This is also one of the few games where Mario and Luigi speaks, not counting sound effects. * There's clearly a lot of similarities from Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite. * Not all information is complete by the game's release. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:LIGHT VS DARK Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Games